Crown of Thorns
by Luxi Malik Suzumori
Summary: After the loss of her twin brother, Luna Suzumori tried to bring him back with the little alchemy she secretly learned. But things go terribly wrong, and when she awakens, her legs and left arm are missing, and to make matters worse, she was half dragon!
1. Chapter 1

Crown of Thorns: A FMA/Pokemon AU

Edward Elric x Luna Suzumori

Chapter One

_Darkness. Suffocating, neverending darkness. Only the sounds of maniacal laughter and screams of terror, echoed in this pitch black abyss. Claws slashed against wood and metal. Amongst the loud crashes of thunder, the roar of something ancient shook the ground, drowning out the sounds of the incoming storm. Then, silence. It was only broken by the sound of pained sobs, and a single, softly spoken word: "Brother…"_

The sound of birds chirping and the first rays of morning sunlight poured in through a broken window of an old abandoned building that sat on the outskirts of Central City. A frigid, mid winter wind blew through the window, a young woman rudely awakened by this intrusive breeze.

"AAAAACHOOOOO!" the woman sneezed, wrapping her old blanket tightly around her as she shivered. She sat up and looked out the window, the old worn out mattress creaking under her weight. Picking up her glasses of the box beside her, she stood, her automail legs seizing halfway. Groaning, she hammered on her rusty knees with her left fist, the automail arm seeming to be only good for that one thing lately. "I really wish I could afford to get our automail fixed.." she sighed as a large, yellow and black Luxray, limped towards her, its rear automail legs nearly falling apart from rust, "Maybe we could go home to Resembool for a while…"

The woman giggled as the big cat jumped up and licked her face. "I take it you like that idea, Zendaya?" she said as she pet the cat's head, "It would be nice to see the family again.. It's been at least 10 years since we've seen Pinako and Winry… and even longer since we've seen Edward and Alphonse…"

Glancing over at the box beside her bed, she picked up the framed picture that sat there. In the picture, a young blond boy was lying on a hospital bed, and a set of white haired identical twins, were there with him. The bigger of the twins, a girl, laid beside the blond boy, nestled into his side sound asleep, while the smaller of the twins, a boy, sat in a wheelchair beside the bed, and was making a funny face as the picture was being taken. Flipping the picture over, the woman read the note written on the back.

"Dear Luna,

I hope you are well. I'm sending you this picture as a birthday gift because it's a precious memory that I have of us from when we were younger. You made going through that automail surgery, a lot less dreary, and so did your brother. I have to admit, I thought you were cute sleeping beside me like that haha.. I told Al not to show you the photo out of fear of you kicking our asses about it. You may have been smaller than us, but holy shit you could throw a punch! … Anyways, I just wanna say.. I miss you. I heard from Pinako that you left Resembool a few years after Al and I left, and you haven't returned since. When I asked her why you left, she wouldn't tell me. All she said was "Go ask her yourself!" and gave me an address for mail… So I'm asking you… if you decide to return to Resembool sometime soon, Al and I will be there around the 14th. I… really want to see you again.

Anyways, Happy 26th birthday Luna, and, I hope to see you soon.

Best wishes,

Edward"

After reading the note for the upteenth time since midnight, Luna smiled brightly, her elongated canines showing. She had finally made up her mind. After knocking the rust out of her arm and legs, she looked at herself in the cracked mirror next to the window, and grimaced when she pinched her thick thighs. She wasn't fat by any means. She was well toned, but her legs made her self conscious. She put on her black denim skinny jeans, red tank top, and her fur collared, white ornate long coat, then looked back at the mirror, an look of content now on her face. She then headed for the door, Zendaya close on her heels. "Lets go, Zendaya. Time to go home!"

Putting the picture in her pocket, Luna and her Luxray left their makeshift home away from home, their tails swaying behind them, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So you're here again today, you bastard." Edward grumbled as he glared at the glass of milk that was set in front of him. Winry sighed and pushed it closer to him. "You need to drink it. At this rate, you wont have any energy!" She said then grinned evilly, "Plus don't you want to impress Luna with at least a little bit of height?"

Edward's cheeks turned pink at the thought of Luna, and Winry laughed, "Oh come on Ed! It's been obvious for a long time that you like her!". Ed quickly attempted to stand, but was met with gravity as he hit the floor, having forgotten his automail arm and leg were currently being repaired. Winry burst out laughing, "Bwahaha, OMG Ed you're full of comedy today-" Winry giggled, then something outside caught her attention. She ran over to the window, and upon realizing what she was seeing, she ran outside, leaving Edward baffled. Edward turned and looked out the window after hearing Winry run outside. His eyes widened when he saw who Winry was greeting. Ed quickly tried to stand yet again but remembered he was still missing two limbs, and before he could grumble, Winry came back into the room. "Ed, there's someone here to see you." She said, half crying in excitement. As the door creaked open, Edward's eyes widened in absolute surprise as Luna entered the room, her Luxray tailing behind her with Winry's dog, Den.

"Hey Ed." Luna said with a huge smile, her canines showing, "It's been a while.". Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this woman actually Luna? It didn't look like her. Luna sat down on the bed beside him, her tail tucked gently beside her. Edward was speechless. Without a word, he reached out and touched the horns that adorned Luna's head like a crown. Were these real? After a moment of silence, Luna spoke. "Yes, Ed, it's really me." She said softly. Ed quickly snapped back to reality, his face a tinge of pink, "Luna…" he said, then pulled her against him, into a hug, "You have no idea how much I've missed you..". Luna hugged him as hard as physically possible, before her left automail arm completely fell apart, the look of horror on Winry's face, "Yeeeaaah I've been meaning to get this fixed haha…-" Luna said sheepishly before she stood, and her automail legs snapped at the knees, causing her to fall back onto the bed, "Those too."

All that could be heard for the next ten minutes was Winry cursing Luna out for not taking care of the automail she made for her. After things quieted down, Edward asked Luna, "What the hell happened to you that made you need two legs and an arm?". Luna sighed, and tried to speak, but froze as the memories came back to her. "Luna.". Luna snapped back to reality as Ed spoke to her, "You don't have to tell me if it hurts you too much." Edward said with a soft smile. Luna took a shaky breath and motioned for Winry to leave, "Take Zendaya for some food please.". Winry nodded, and left with the cat, Den following close behind. Once they were alone, Luna spoke softly. "I tried to bring my brother back. He…passed away a year after you and Al left." Tears started to glaze her eyes, "All I can remember, is seeing a door before my legs and arm were taken.. and when I awoke, the room was dark, and remember the roof falling on me during the storm… After that I blacked out…"

Edward's stomach dropped. He couldn't imagine why Luna would do the one thing that she knew would never work. Before him sat a trembling girl that had lost everything and then some. He remembered the day Pinako brought Luna and her twin brother, Rai, home after adopting them. He remembers the trembling little girl that clung to him at night when nightmares wracked her body and mind. Her entire family had died in a massive fire that destroyed her home town. She and her brother were the only survivors. Seeing Luna sob harder and her breath hitch, Edward instinctively pulled her against him, holding her close with his flesh arm. "I wish I had been there for you.. I'm sorry." Edward said softly against her hair, "I'm just glad you're alive.."

Luna slowly started to relax, and once she calmed herself enough, she smiled. "I've missed you… every night I would wake up with nightmares… and the only thing that calmed me was the memory of you holding me like this to calm me when I was little." Luna said, her face a light shade of pink as she realized just how close they were physically, and instinctively backed away slightly. Edward chuckled at her bashfulness, "You haven't changed a bit haha" he said with a smile, "One minute you're all tough, then the next minute you're a shy mess haha!"

Moments later, Winry returned in her work clothes, and a wagon with Edward's automail, tools, and materials, was trailing behind her. "Ed, once I get your automail put back into place, I gotta work on new limbs for both Luna AND Zendaya-" Winry started to say, then nearly choked on her laughter at the sight before her. Luna had Edward pinned under her, and Ed was squirming, trying to move her off him but was failing miserably. "Do you guys need a room or something-" Winry laughed. Edward's face turned beet red at the comment and managed to get Luna off of him before he started babbling. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ed said in a panic, "She started it!". Luna simply stuck her tongue out at him. Winry sighed. "Let's get you guys your arms and legs back, then we will have some dinner. I'm sure Luna is starving.". Luna's stomach growled like a starved lion, and Winry looked at her with concern. "How long has it been since you last ate?" Winry asked. "About two weeks heh.." Luna said sheepishly. Edward and Winry's jaws dropped. "Let's get you fixed up and full of food asap!" Winry said, then started putting Ed's automail back into the ports. Luna watched as Ed regained his mobility, and as he stood, her eyes fixed on him. He was _tall _to say the least, and his long hair was as beautiful as ever. And his _body_ was toned perfectly. Edward noticed Luna staring at him, and he scratched his chin shyly, "I should've put a shirt and pants on sooner haha.."

Luna's face turned red, and she looked away in a fluster. "S-Sorry for staring!" She said nervously. Winry giggled as she watched them, "Alright Luna, I have some spare limbs here that you can use until I make your new ones, so let's get them hooked up!" she said as she dug into her toolbox. A little while later, Luna was on her feet, and her left arm was finally present. With a content sigh, she stood, and for the first time in months, she could actually walk properly. "Thanks Winry," Luna said happily, "I owe you one!"

After the automail was put back into place, the trio headed downstairs for dinner. Luna's mouth started to water from the delicious smell that hit her nose, "What's for dinner?" she asked, drool visibly dripping from the corners of her mouth. "Beef stew and tea biscuits that Al and grandma made" Winry said as she led them to the kitchen table. While everyone was sitting down, Alphonse came out from the kitchen with a pot of stew. "Dinner is ready—" Al started to announce, then he froze when his eyes fell on Luna, and he nearly dropped the pot as he squealed and ran back into the kitchen, "PINAKO YOU GOTTA COME QUICK!".

"What is all the hubbub?" Pinako grumbled as she walked into the room carrying a tray of tea biscuits. She wasn't at all phased by Luna's attendance, and sat down at the table, "So you finally decided to come home eh?" Pinako asked as she glanced at Luna, "I hope you plan on staying a while so I can put some meat on those bare bones! You look like hell!". Luna grimaced, "To be honest, I haven't eaten in a few months. Can't afford much…" she said then took a spoonful of stew and shoved it into her mouth, "been thinking I might apply to be a State Alchemist." Edward nearly choked on his tea biscuit when he heard that. "You will regret it. Trust me." He said after swallowing. "I don't really have a choice now do I? Considering the hell I've been through since I set out by myself!" She growled as she stood up and headed for a bedroom, "At least you weren't alone!". The door slammed behind her. Edward got up from the table and followed after her. "Luna… I'm sorry. Can I come in please?" He asked through the door, "I shouldn't have to ask though considering it's my room heh.." The door clicked open, and he went inside, closing the door behind him. Alphonse, Winry, and Pinako just shrugged and continued their meal.

Luna was curled up on the large bed, facing the wall. Quiet sniffles and sobs shook through her as she curled herself in a tight ball, her tail wrapped around her protectively. Edward gently sat down next to her, sighing softly. "I'm sorry… I really am." He said as he laid beside her, his back pressed to hers, "You are right. I wasn't alone. And you shouldn't have had to go through everything by yourself." Luna shifted slightly, pressing her back firmly against his. Edward turned over, and pulled her firmly against him, a soft gasp escaping her lips. Edward placed his chin on her head, and held her closely, "You aren't alone. Not anymore." He said softly, gently caressing her hair. Luna rolled over, and clung to him tightly, crying into his chest. She trusted him more than anyone. Even after all these years, he was the one person she trusted. After a few moments, Luna started to relax. Realizing just how close they were, she blushed. Edward chuckled at her reaction. "You know, I've been wondering for the longest time if you have a thing for me," he said with a chuckle, "It wouldn't be a bad thing if you did to be honest." Luna's eyes widened and she averted her gaze, her face a deep pink. Edward chuckled. "Hey… look at me." He said as he gently touched her cheek, bringing her gaze back to his. Luna gazed back at him, her cheeks a light pink. Edward smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then asked softly, "…may I kiss you?" Luna's face turned bright red, but she nodded. Edward smiled, and slowly pressed his lips to hers. After a few moments, he pulled away, his face slightly red. "Wow…" he said softly, "that. Was the best first kiss… holy shit." Edward chuckled nervously. Luna laughed. "I was your first kiss? Seriously?" Edward narrowed his eyes, "Yes it was. I was saving it for someone special." He said and smiled at her. Luna's breath caught in her throat and she softly said, "Me too."

After enjoying each other's company for a while, Edward gently ran his fingers along one of the larger horns on Luna's head. "How did you get these?" he asked as he gently ran his fingers along the other horns, his other hand inspecting her tail, "and how did you get a tail of all things?". Luna was silent for a moment, as if to find the will to talk about it. After a moment, she spoke. "The night I tried to bring my brother back, I had blacked out. I don't know if it was my sub consciousness or what it was, but I saw a door. It opened, and all I can remember after that, is searing pain and darkness…" A tear slid down her cheek, "It was a State Alchemist that had found me. I believe you know him… Colonel Mustang?". Ed's eyes widened. Luna continued, "The disaster took place in the basement of this house. Mustang had come here looking for you, but you weren't here. While he was trying to contact you, he had heard the commotion…"

Edward was speechless. He remembered vaguely something about that day. Mustang had called him to see where the hell he was, when suddenly Mustang started yelling, saying to Edward "I have to go!", then the line went dead. Edward started to fill with guilt and sadness as he listened to Luna. "I woke up in a hospital bed in this very room… my left arm was gone, and almost the entirety of both of my legs, were gone.." Luna said, then trembled, "I also had these horns and tail, and no idea as to why I had them." Luna sat up and gazed out the window at the gently falling snow. "The rest is all a blur.."

Edward sat up and pulled Luna against him, holding her close. "I swear to god if I had known… you wouldn't have been alone." He said with sadness in his voice. Why hadn't he known? Was it covered up by Mustang, just like his disaster was? He would have a long chat with that bastard when he returned to Central. Luna rested her head on his chest, the sound of Edward's heartbeat soothing her like it did all those years ago. Edward smiled gently and held her. "I take it we're a thing now? I mean, we did just kiss and confess pretty much haha—ow!" Edward yelped as he yanked his foot up off the floor, a tiny yellow and black Shinx biting his foot. "Leon!" Ed growled, "I swear to god you are nothing like your sister! You haven't even _evolved_ yet!" The Shinx let go of Ed's foot and started to chase its tail. Edward sighed and shook his head, Luna laughing beside him. "You mean to tell me that that little runt is Zendaya's brother?" She cackled, picking the little cat up by the scruff of its neck, "Its tiny still! At least you grew, Ed!" Edward gritted his teeth and sent her shit eating grin. "At least I grew! You on the other hand could still use a few inches!" He cackled. Luna sent him a look that could probably kill, and when she did, Leon shocked both of them with a small thunder shock. Completely dumbfounded and in shock, they started to laugh. Then once they calmed down, the gazed longingly at each other, their lips naturally drawn to each other. That moment marked the beginning of a special journey for both of them.


End file.
